


The Path of Love and Good

by tamakistan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Cheerleader Draco Malfoy, Good Draco Malfoy, James and Lily are still dead tho, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy Friendship, M/M, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Pretty Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, The Lovegood raised Draco, Wolfstar raised Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamakistan/pseuds/tamakistan
Summary: There's no doubt that Narcissa married a coward. A coward who is rich and powerful but becomes a weak-minded puppy around a cruel lord. And, yet she loves him. Loves him to the point she'll stand by her side no matter what. But she would rather drop dead than making her son go on the same path.So when a plan goes south, an unexpected friendship changed one young boy's life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98
Collections: TMOE server fic exchanges, Valentine's day 2021





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elaine_ORoake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaine_ORoake/gifts).



> this is for my amazing friends in the most wonderful server ever! Hope y'all enjoy it! 
> 
> also sorry for any mistakes!

Narcissa Malfoy knew that her husband was a coward. Even as he claims to be powerful and strong, Lucius turns into an obedient puppy when it comes to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was… something she has never seen before.

He was cruel. He was crazy. Anyone who _dared_ say something against him got tortured or killed. His hatred for muggles alarmed Narcissa. She wished that she knew what she was heading into before getting married, before _learning_ about that psycho man. She regrettably didn't even care about the anti muggle meetings she attended with her sister. All she wanted to do was impress Lucius Malfoy. 

Getting married to him though was something she would _never_ regret. But this so-called “getting revenge” plan her husband kept on talking about went horribly. Instead of the Dark Lord getting a new empire, he ended up getting dragged to hell.

_Literally._

Unbeknown to the Death Eaters, Severus managed to get a chance to properly apologize to Lily Evans. He even went out of his way to reconcile to her group of Gryffindors. Of course, they were a bit wary. After all the tension, the pranks, the plain cruel taunting in Hogwarts can’t magically go away. In the end, though, everyone was able to trust him. 

This unexpected change of events managed to _kill_ the Dark Lord. On the day of the murder, Severus had a gut feeling that something went wrong and instantly rushed over to the Potter Household. There laid the body of a dying James Potter. The final words of his once enemy came out in a raspy whisper, _“Save them_.”

Fearing the worst, he ran to where the sounds of screaming and wails of a child were heard the most. Entering the room, Severus saw his childhood friend, _his first love_ collapse to the ground dead.

Without a second to lose, he cast a curse to his own Lord. The curse killed him, leaving nothing but a wand. 

Severus didn't even notice what he did until the calls of his name made him snap out of the haze. Looking behind him, the grief-stricken expressions of Remus and Sirius made him realize what he had done. 

Or at least that’s what her cousin said what happened when visiting her in Azkaban. 

It had happened so fast. The end of a dark era. But that does not mean that it all went well. Thanks to Lucius' big mouth and even bigger ego, the Ministry managed to round up all Death Eaters who knew about the slaughter that was about to happen to the Potter Household. Each of them was given veritaserum and one by one they fell into captivity. Deatheaters’ husbands and wives who knew about the plan were also getting arrested for withholding evidence of intended murder. So that meant that _she_ was going to be in Azkaban for the rest of her life. At least she was going to be there with her sister and husband. 

However, she would rather rot in hell than ever let her son have a miserable life thanks to who his parents were. Because of Narcissa’s strange but close friendship with one Pandora Lovegood, she was able to create a protective seal on the sleeping toddler. Pandora managed to find a spell that would make everyone slowly forget about the orphan baby Malfoy, and make the Lovegood friends and family believe that there was always a Draco Lovegood in the world. 

So when Aurors came knocking down the Malfoy barrier, she smiled softly. Her Draco was safe. He was going to be in a home that was filled with love, care, and warmth.

That was all that mattered to her. 

“Draco tried to kidnap the baby dragon again,” Said boy whipped his head at Headmaster Dumbledore with a look of hidden betrayal. He heard giggling coming from the side of the table only to find his dear sister laughing at him. _Traitor._

“Okay first of all I think kidnapping is a very harsh word. I simply took the creature into my dorm to take care of her. Second of all I-” Draco stopped. _Wait did I leave food for Ms.Puffer? I mean I did remember putting a bowl of food next to my bed… or was it Daniel’s bed? Oh dear, I really hope Daniel isn't allergic to Ms. Puffer. That sweet dragon has been hurt so many times. How can someone abandon a sweet innocent animal like her? After this, I should go to Hagrid so I can get more food for her. I also need to find a home for her, thanks to those mean Gryffindor boys who destroyed Ms. Puffer’s home. Hmmm, maybe I can ask Luna to have Ginny prank them? Wait a minute, didn't Luna say that her brother helped save a dragon as well? I wonder..._

“Draco? DRACO!” The sound of his name brought his attention back. He realized his papa had an amused look on his face while his sister was flat out giggling. 

“Looks like my dear brother has his head filled with wrackspurts. Don’t worry daddy Draco and I are going to have a long talk on why taking creatures is a very weird idea.” She grabbed his wrist and forcefully dragged him out of the room. 

“Okay now tell me the truth.” His sister looked at him expectantly. Draco let out a long sigh and sat down on a bench. 

**“** Well, I was on my way to go feed the Nifflers when I heard a group of Gryffindors laughing and walking away from Ms. Puffer's home. I had a feeling that something was wrong so I went only to see Ms.Puffer shaking in terror with her home gone.”

Luna, who usually had a happy face, dropped her expression to anger. But she tilted her head and smiled. 

“Looks like I found our next subjects for our potion.” 

Draco looked at her, “ My dear sister, it looks like we have.”

* * *

Going to the location where his sister said her girlfriend would be, Draco noticed three other people with Ginny. _Ohhhh so that’s the Golden Trio. Uh, I wonder who came up with that name?_ “Ginny! Hello!” He turned to the other group of friends “And hello to the Golden Trio! I must say, I have no idea why you guys are called that. Is it because you're in Gryffindor? or is it because of your minds? No offense, but it looks like Hermione is the only one with a smart mind. But then again, I’m a bit biased because I like Hermione and I don’t like you guys.” 

Ginny let out a loud snort while Hermoine laughed before making a neutral expression. Ron looked at him with a slightly angry expression. The one who seemed to not notice what he said was Harry. 

“What does that mean?” The red-haired boy demanded, looking at Draco like he was a madman. “Harry’s the Boy Who Lived. He is the reason why He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead! Also, who do you think you are?!” Hermione looked at him with an exhausted expression, and Ginny smacked the back of his head. 

“How is it possible that you don’t even know Luna’s _brother?_ I have been dating her since the start of last summer! Draco Lovegood- Luna’s older brother, one of Hagrid’s best students, ex-seeker turned cheerleader? Does that ring any bells for you?” Ginny said looking at Ron who embarrassingly let out a small oh. “Excuse my idiot brother. Luna said that you needed our help?”

Draco nodded “Yes I do. She told me that during my first year apparently, you guys helped one of Hagrid’s dragons go to a wonderful home. I wanted to ask the Weasley siblings if they could ask their brother Charlie to save Ms. Puffer.” He turned to where Hermione and Harry were. “And I wanted to ask you guys if you could find the mean boys who destroyed her home. Before taking her to my dorm, I saw three Gryffindor boys laughing about destroying a creature's home. I rushed to where Ms. Puffer was, and her home was gone. She was shaking very badly.”

Ginny snarled lowly, as did Ron. Hermione covered her mouth in shock while Harry looked angry. “How dare someone hurt a lovely dragon? And a baby at that!” Hermione spoke rapidly, “Don’t worry Draco, Harry and I will get to the bottom of this. Right, Harry?” 

Harry nodded furiously, “I can not believe people who are in the house for the courageous do such a cowardly thing.” Draco nodded at him and realized that curfew was about to come. “Please try to find those brutes. Luna and I learned a new potion that makes people only speak in animal noises and we really want to test it out. Plus it seems rather fitting does it not? I really hope that Ms.Puffer gets a new home thanks to your brother! Not only is Charlie Weasly very brave for working with Dragons but he’s very handsome. If I were the same age as him I would definitely date him. Seems like Gryffindor always have the prettiest of boys.” With that, the male Lovegood happily skipped away unaware of the blushing boy he left behind. 

But his blushing was noticed by his friends. Ginny and Hermoine started giggling while Ron let out a groan. “Really boy Lovegood? Looney- I mean Luna...Wait, Ginny!” The two Weasley siblings started arguing leaving Hermoine and Harry by themselves. 

“Draco huh?” Harry nodded at her still staring at the place where Draco Lovegood once was.


	2. Not A Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I mean, of course, he’s objectively attractive, you’d have to be blind to deny that, but it’s just in that supermodel or Veela way. You know, with the blonde hair and great body and gorgeous silver eyes that you can drown in and-“ he was mortified to be interrupted by a giggle from Cho. “But it’s not like I like him in that way. Obviously.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I really need to think of a good update schedule... anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! And I want to thank my very amazing friends and fic writers @Noelliza and @BabyThelady. Who you should totally check out for their amazing stories.

“If you stare any longer, people will think that you’re a creep. But I don’t blame you, he is rather pretty,” A voice behind Harry spoke in amusement, which caused the boy to let out a loud shriek. Turning around, he saw Cho Chang smirking at him. He felt his entire body tense up before letting an embarrassing “Hi”.

As per the request for house unity, Headmaster Dumbledore made a rule that all quidditch training must be accompanied by another house. Today it was the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor training day, so of course, Draco fucking Lovegood had to be there practicing in his cheerleader uniform, acting all perky and bouncy and looking so pretty.

“I mean, of course, he’s objectively attractive, you’d have to be blind to deny that, but it’s just in that supermodel or Veela way. You know, with the blonde hair and great body and gorgeous silver eyes that you can drown in and-“ he was mortified to be interrupted by a giggle from Cho. “But it’s not like I like him in that way. Obviously.”

Cho smirked at Harry, before shouting “Hey, Draco! Harry thinks that you look pretty in that skirt!” Harry, who let out a small meep sound, turned to Draco with a shaky smile. The Ravenclaw just waved back happily and continued working on his cheer routine. How the hell can he move his body like that? Harry wondered, oh my god, he has abs! Why does he have abs?!

Cho snorted once again before shaking her head. “Harry, please just tell the boy you like him. Draco’s a nice person with a sweet personality.” After saying this, her disposition temperament seemed to shift. “With that being said, If you break his heart, not only do you have to deal with me, the quidditch team, the Ravenclaw cheer team, and Luna, but you also have to deal with Ginny. And I have a feeling you know how Ginny can be when her friends get hurt. Especially her girlfriend’s sweet brother.” Cho’s smile turned a bit threatening before she flew off, returning to her hovering teammates that were near the goalposts.

Harry gulped before doing the same. When he approached the team, he saw Ron and Ginny arguing loudly and the other Gryffindors quidditch players looking at them in exasperation. Finally, Ginny just stomped away angrily, yelling at Ron to fuck off. In return, Ron just gave her the finger. Harry slowly walked over to his friend, mentally preparing for the rant that was about to follow. Sure enough, as soon as Harry reached him, Ron pounced on him.

“Okay, so apparently I’m an absolute prat for thinking that my sister’s girlfriend’s brother is just as weird as her.” Harry opened his mouth to defend Luna’s brother because Draco is not weird. He’s pretty awesome and cool. Not to mention his abs, and face and eyes….

“Well Ron,” Harry retorted, cutting his thoughts off, “Gin sorta has a point. You know how defensive she can be when someone so much as associates the word looney with Luna. She’s gotten so many detentions because of that. Plus, Draco’s a nice guy. When Cho got that injury, and she asked him to take her place as seeker. At first, he refused, and he didn’t agree until after she insisted. As soon as she got better, he gave her the position back.”

Ron mumbled something in response, and Harry could see his mouth from the name “Hermione.” Of course, Harry realized, It’s about Hermione.

“Ron...are you mad because Hermione and Draco are spending time together?” Harry asked. His friend didn’t respond, but his blush was enough of an answer. Ever since the night where Draco asked her for help, he sparked a bond with Hermione. He loved S.P.E.W. and wanted his “tiny friends to have a say in what they want to do in their lives.” Hermione was thrilled that she had gained a member who actually (or truly) wanted to be in the organization.

Both of them started to plan ways to spread the word of their club. Draco got his dad to post something about S.P.E.W in the Quibbler while, Hermione, created a very helpful and persuasive article to go along with the many posters of S.P.E.W. Because of this, the two boys barely had a chance to see her, let alone talk to her. So Harry could understand Ron’s frustration over a smart boy like Draco taking all of his crush’s time.

“Well if it helps, I only am interested in men.” A soft voice behind them made the boys shriek in surprise. Turning around, Harry saw Draco standing there, smiling at them. His face was flushed red from the intense routines, and his cheerleader outfit was practically glued on his body. The sweat glistened on his stomach as well as his hair.

Draco stared at Ron with an amused smile. “Hermione is a gorgeous girl, but unfortunately, she lacks certain anatomy that I sincerely like. I am sorry that I have been taking all of her time, But she’s just very happy that at least one of her friends is very interested in something she created. Maybe if you just ask how the organization is going, Hermione would spend more time with you.” He then giggled, leaning towards the red-haired boy. “Plus it’s rather obvious that there’s mutual pining between you two.”

Harry held in a snort when the statement made his friend stutter and blush heavily. Ron then took a deep breath before letting out a small whisper of “but why would she even like me?” The tone of his voice made Harry want to either hug him or slap him because of his self-doubt. Draco seemed to agree with the former, as he moved to hug the boy closely.

“Ron Weasley, you are an incredible boy. You are smart in your way. You’re loyal and sweet. Any person would be blessed enough to be with you. At least that’s what Hermione keeps telling me.” The blonde then let go of him, skipping away happily but not without winking at Harry. As people in the field continued their conversations, some started and wondered “how the hell can a cheerleader leave two quidditch players so speechless?”

“You told him WHAT?!” Hermione yelled, her expression mixed with embarrassment and fury. She blushed even harder when Luna, Ginny, Cho, Lavender giggled like mad as Draco told them about what happened.

“Hermione, come on. It’s not like it’s a major secret,” Lavender said as she reached for the bowl of popcorn. “When me and him “dated” all he could talk about is how pretty and smart you were, And how he could spend hours and hours hearing you talk if it meant just being near you.” She looked at Ginny who nodded her head in agreement. “Plus, he is a great catch. He didn’t get mad when I told him the only reason I was interested in him was to make Parvati jealous. His expression was so adorable when I said “Parvati gets mad when I talk to pretty boys.” That boy has a serious praise kink. Tell him how amazing he is, and he will go down on his knees.”

That made the room laugh once again, this time Hermione included. Once everyone caught their breaths, she still looked a bit mad. “That boy needs a bit more recognition. Sorry Gin, but I need to have a long talk with Mrs.Weasley about her mothering skills to Ron.” The red hair girl smiled sadly cause she knew that her brother’s insecurities started at home. Ginny was lucky that she was the only girl in the family, but it could be a bit tiring at times. She loves her mother without a doubt, however, it was annoying how many conversions about Ginny being ‘a good warm housewife’ she had with her mother.

Thankfully, after telling her that Ginny was very much gay and in love with Luna Lovegood, her mom accepted her and practically adopted the Lovegoods. Ron, however, didn’t realize since he, Harry, and Hermione always went on road trips with Harry’s godparents. So, of course, he barely remembered Draco nor did he recognize the same last name of Lovegood.

Shaking her head, Ginny looked at the laughing party who was now teasing Cho and her hidden hickey. She jumped slightly when she felt a warm hand reach for hers. Luna hummed in pleasure when Ginny hugged her closer; She was so glad that she met Luna Lovegood.

Elsewhere, Harry was thinking roughly the same thing as Ginny. It’s been one week since the fateful night he met Draco Lovegood. How is it possible that one boy managed to make him go completely crazy?

All his life, due to what his birth parents left him with, everyone thought that they knew him. As a kid, parents begged and begged for a chance for little Harry to have a playdate with their child. They were trying to get in his good graces so that their reputations could flourish. The older he got, the worse it became. Girls would try to dose him with love positions, and parents would say “oh how lovely you would be with my precious princess.” His very weird fans and clubs would stalk him, or in worse cases, steal from him.

The stealing became so frequent that even Hermione had to cast a protection spell on all of his belongings. Harry hated it. He couldn’t stand that everyone seemed to forget that because of his stupid “Boy Who Lived” status, he never got the chance to make memories with his parents. They seemed to just focus on a boy who “killed” Voldemort. He was a fucking baby. Harry highly doubted that he did anything but cry because he lost his parents before he could even say their names.

Now, if Harry so much as sneezes people act like he killed another dark lord. But then Draco happened. The male Lovegood barely even fanboyed or bat an eye when Harry was there. All he cared about was getting justice for small animals and to make sure that the baby dragon got a home.

He told him that he didn’t even like Harry. Besides the snobby Slytherins and the occasional homophobic assholes, no one has ever flat out said that to him before.

So, as he was about to go to sleep, his final thoughts were about the blonde Ravenclaw and his outspoken mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes. Criticism is much welcomed. (But don't be too harsh.)


End file.
